La primera caída de Prusia
by Lajsouwi
Summary: Todos sabemos (y si no es para mataros) que la caída de Prusia se produjo en 1947, finalizada ya la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero nuestro Prusia sufrió un batacazo antes... PruHun. Menciones de AusHun.


Todos sabemos (y si no es para mataros) que la caída de Prusia se produjo en 1947, finalizada ya la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero nuestro Prusia sufrió un batacazo antes, echemos un vistazo...

13 de Febrero de 1867, Viena, Austria.

Cierto prusiano se enteró de que cierto austriaco y cierta húngara iban a cenar en cierto restaurante así que, al estar tan aburrido (aunque una persona tan awesome como él nunca lo reconocería) decidió ir a hacerles una visita, y ya de paso, a ver si pillaba cena gratis.

Mientras, el austriaco ya estaba en el restaurante, con su mejor traje de gala, puesto que la ocasión lo merecía. Hoy iba a pedirle a la húngara que se casara con él. Una gota recorrió fríamente la frente del castaño, la cual limpió con un pañuelo al ver a la húngara llegar al restaurante. La saludó cordial mientras retiraba la silla con educación para que la castaña se pudiera sentar. Pidieron gulasch, plato que le encantaba a la húngara porque le recordaba al pörkölt que solía comer en casa. Comieron tranquilamente, hablando de temas triviales, y tomando un Heuriger, que el mismo austriaco había elegido para tal ocasión. Prontamente se acabaron ambos el gulasch, y pronto vendría el segundo plato, un rico selchfleisch con sauerkraut, pero el austriaco no aguantaba más la tensión, así que decidió levantarse y nervioso, se puso de rodillas frente a Elizabeta, la cual se sonrojó notablemente, y cuando iba a comenzar, cierta voz interrumpió el bonito momento.

-¡Eh, señorito!, ¿qué haces en el suelo, buscar tu dignidad?

Automáticamente y sin haber mirado, ambos supieron que Gilbert estaba detrás de esa voz interruptora. El albino se acercó a la pareja, cogiendo una silla de una mesa vacía y sentándose entre el austriaco y la húngara, dejando su chaqueta en el borde del asiento. El austriaco se levantó sonrojado del suelo. Mientras, la húngara estaba roja, pero esta vez de furia contra el prusiano. Justo cuando la húngara se disponía a ir a la cocina y robar una sartén para pegar al albino con ella, el austriaco la detuvo, ya que, aunque les había destrozado el momento romántico, seguía queriendo que ambos guardaran las formas ante todo, y sintiéndolo mucho dejó al prusiano comer con ellos.

Pasó una hora de sufrimiento para la húngara y el austriaco, oyendo los insultos del prusiano hacia ambos, tales como "Marimacha", "Princeso" o "Señoritingo podrido" y llegó el postre, apfelstrudel. Después de que los postres fueran servidos, la húngara se levantó para ir al servicio. Poco después, al verse desprotegido frente a los insultos prusianos, el austriaco también entró en el servicio. Al verse solo el albino en la mesa, aprovecho que ni el princeso ni la marimacha se encontraban allí para echarse un poco más de apfelstrudel en su plato, del plato de Roderich. Al seguir aburrido, decidió entrar en el servicio él también para darle un susto al austriaco. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la húngara y al austriaco de rodillas frente a ella, pronunciando las palabras que en su vida quiso oir siendo pronunciadas por el austriaco hacia la húngara.

-Sé que éste no es el mejor sitio para esto, pero bueno... Elizabeta Héderváry, ¿querrías hacerme la nación más feliz del mundo, casándote conmigo?

Al prusiano todavía le quedaba la posibilidad de que la castaña negara la propuesta austriaca, pero sus esperanzas explotaron en miles de pedazos con un simple monosílabo:

-Sí.

Al prusiano se le vino el mundo encima. Salió del servicio cabizbajo, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Recogió su chaqueta y dejó algo de dinero en la mesa. Antes de marcharse, la pareja volvió del servicio, y al ver que el prusiano dejaba dinero en la mesa, la húngara le preguntó:

-¿Y ese dinero?  
-Por las molestias que os he causado-dijo al borde del llanto-, ah, y, enhorabuena por la boda.  
-Gilbert...-dijo la húngara, triste al ver al prusiano.  
-Qué seáis muy felices, y... ¡Larga vida a Austria-Hungría!-gritó mientras se le escapaba una lágrima y salía corriendo del restaurante.  
La húngara intentó perseguirle pero le fue imposible, debido al vestido que llevaba.

Gilbert fue invitado a la boda de Roderich y Elizabeta, pero, no apareció por el lugar. En casa de Prusia su hermano le cuidaba, dejándole comida frente a la puerta, y llamando incesantemente a la puerta del prusiano, el cual no dejaba entrar al rubio. Pocos días después, el rubio recibió una carta dirigida al albino, directamente desde Budapest. El rubio le pasó la carta por debajo de la puerta, y el albino, después de mucho pensar decidió leerla. La carta contenía un papel con una caligrafía excelente, en la que ponía:

"Sé lo que sientes, y yo siento lo mismo, pero necesito tiempo para recuperarme. ¿Sabrás esperarme?"  
-Elizabeta Héderváry.


End file.
